lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs/Glitches
Persistence Immortality You can learn Persistence from Tolten on discs 3 and 4. When equipped, persistence allows you to survive at 1hp from a blow which would otherwise kill you. Normally persistence is only meant to work once per revive, but you can trigger it to work once per turn simply by changing any equipment in battle after persistence has triggered once. This effectively makes you immune to certain bosses who can only hit each character once per turn as long as you keep changing their equipment. You can change any piece of equipment, (weapon, ring or bracelet). You can also change, and then change back to the same piece of equipment that you started with and it will still work. Treasure Chest Climbing/Out Of Bounds Most of the game's treasure chests have very high invisible walls surrounding them. By running into certain chests at very acute angles you can get on top of this invisible wall and walk around in the air above the chest. In some particular circumstances you can use the extra height you gain to fall out of bounds. Ice Canyon: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozWGztTRqvc Ghost Town: http://www.twitch.tv/eekcast/c/1886416 If while falling out of bounds you're able to spin your character around (You can tell by the minimap) then you fell while moving, and will get encounters (If there are encounters in the area, of course) every few seconds and you will be stuck until you reload. If you fall and *can't* spin around then you will fall for about 2-3 minutes, and then Kaim will "fall" back in bounds and have a heart-attack (See the Ghost Town video above). Totally pointless, but totally hilarious. HP/GC Underflow Under very particular circumstances you can trick the game into thinking that you have infinite GC, which makes all the damage calculations for the back row go crazy. The requirement is simple. Start a fight with everyone in the front row dead. Actually replicating this however is a bit trickier, because at the end of every fight when you return to the overworld, all dead characters get revived with 1hp. However some fights happen back-to-back without any chance for the game to revive your dead characters. The artillery fights before the Armoured Train boss battle work very well for this. There are three fights in a row in this sequence, so simply have your front row character die and then progress to the next fight, and your back row character will be invincible until the end of the battle. While under the effects of the glitch, your GC will display as Lv4, but with 0 GC. If the back row gets hit by any attack, it will appear to fully heal them at first, and from that point on they will have over 2 billion health and any subsequent attack will do nothing. If you switch one of the glitched characters to the front row, they will retain their 2 billion health, but not the GC immunity. So they can be damaged "normally" from that point on. A brief video explanation on this glitch can be found here: http://www.twitch.tv/potatohandle/c/3299480 (Language warning. I'm Australian. You've been warned. :P ) Battle transitions confirmed to work with this glitch. * Artillery to Armored Train Battle transitions confirmed NOT to work with this glitch. * Luminous Magic Beast - Gongora 1 (Dead immortals are revived with 1hp) * Bogimoray 1 - Bogimoray 2 (Glitch doesn't trigger even with front row dead.) * Obsidian Miasma 1 - Obsidian Miasma 2 (Glitch doesn't trigger even with front row dead.) Battle/Item Softlock If you manage to trigger the "looting" sequence when walking and a random encounter occurs at that same instant, the game will load the encounter and then you will be unable to move after finishing the encounter with little choice but to reset the game. This can occur in locations like the Ipsilon Mountains, where the piles of rocks will fall apart to reveal an item. Category:Game Info